


A Very Stobotnik Hallmark Fic

by RiskleRaskle



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (2020)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Fluff, Getting Together, Inspired by Hallmark Christmas Movies, M/M, it do be cold
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:26:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28233870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RiskleRaskle/pseuds/RiskleRaskle
Summary: A present for my lovely friend Marco!!! I hope you enjoy!!!
Relationships: Dr. Eggman | Dr. Robotnik & Agent Stone, Dr. Eggman | Dr. Robotnik/Agent Stone
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17





	1. Chapter 1

Atop that tall tower was a man untouchable by all, heart never to be touched nor seen. That was what everyone would think, wouldn’t they? But, perhaps it was time for a change.

________________________

Ivo Robotnik, an up and coming CEO, was found to be always working. He rarely left his office, and if he did it was to yell at interns because they didn’t bring him the right coffee. 

He had been told to come to a business retreat for the holidays. He attested those as they meant people trying to either sweet him up for promotions or him being quietly in the corner lonely. 

Robotnik had started packing for his trip, having to bring 3 suitcases, one for clothes, another for work, and the last for if he brought anything back. Then the trip began, with him looking at the towering buildings wishing them a good day, feeling he wouldn’t be seeing them for a while.

____________________

Aban Stone, a ranch hand for his father. He had been living in Green Hills for years, since he was a child. He knew everyone and knew where everything was. He had worked for the government before being “injured” and there he was, working for his father again. Stone had missed being with the animals, even adopting a dog for help. 

Stone’s family had begun pressuring him to date. They were worried because all he did was work, even if it helped the town.


	2. Chapter 2

“God can’t they do anything right?” could be heard from the road. And at that road? It was Robotnik, cursing into his phone telling off his assistants, angered they hadn’t checked his tires before he started the drive to the retreat. It was freezing cold out, Robotnik’s mustache having a light frost on it from the cold wind. 

There he was, peering out from his car, hoping for anyone to pass by so that he could get a ride to a town. He was just beginning to be grateful for his car battery to still be working so he could have some heat, when it happened. With one last stutter, his car battery went out and he lost his heat. 

____________________

Aban was driving into town to his home after working all day with his family. He saw an expensive looking car on the side of the road, and then a man got out of the car. The man was tall, his coat reaching halfway to his calf. He had a strong face, absolutely striking to Stone. 

It was decided, he would stop for the man, because he was smoking. 

“Hello sir, do you need some help” Aban asked, his thick accent breaking through. 

“God, yes please. My idiotic assistants didn’t check my car before I left so its broken down” Robotnik growled, crossing his arms.

“Oh, hop in, I’ll take you into town so that you can call the mechanic and warm up” Stone said, with his smoke that warmed Robotnik more than a fire could.

“Okay.” Robotnik grumbled, getting in the truck.

"What's your name, beautiful?" Stone asked.

Robotnik blushed gently and answered quickly,"Ivo, and yours?

"Aban, nice to meet you Ivo." He answered, looking Robotnik in the eyes.

"You too..." Robotnik answered, trailing off, looking away from Aban's gaze.

_________

They were in town quickly, the lights making the area warm. There were people out and about, doing last minute shopping. Robotnik could tell he wasn’t going to get to the retreat anytime soon, but he knew by looking at Stone it was going to be okay. 

Stone dropped him at the mechanics to ask them to get his car and fix it, before taking him to a diner. They sat down, the waitress with her accent asking,”Know what you want, sweetie?” 

Stone smiled. He was a regular at the restaurant, but they always asked, even if they knew what he wanted. 

“I’ll take a hot chocolate, please, Charlotte.” 

“And you, love?” the waitress asked, turning towards Robotnik.

He thought about how the coffee won’t be as good as his at home, but figured it could be worse. “I’ll take a coffee, ma’am.”

And at those words, she walked away to get their drinks.

“So, what are you doing all the way out here? You look like a cityslicker.” Stone asked nonchalantly. 

“I’m going on a holiday retreat with my workers, but my car broke down.” Robotnik huffed. 

“Oh. Do you need a place to stay? There’s gonna be a snow storm coming through in a few hours.”

“No, I’m sure there’s a hotel that isn’t absolutely terrible I can stay in.” Robotnik answered, the epitome of snark.

Stone’s face pinched, deciding if he was going to be rude, he doesn’t need to be helped.

“Well I doubt that, considering its Christmas time almost, and we have a huge holiday system, so many people travel here. All the places will be booked, even the shabby ones.” Stone said, with just a little anger.

“Well, I’m sure thats untrue.” Robotnik answered, going to get up. He put some money on the table. “You know, so I won’t be rude and take some money out of your small income.” he said, walking out of the diner.

Stone huffed, and just then Charlotte came back with their drinks. 

“Where did your _friend_ go?” She asked, sliding into the seat. 

“You know exactly where he went, I know you were listening. You know you’re bad at sneaking.” 

“I know, but its still nice to try” she answered. 


	3. Chapter 3

“Jesus, its freezing.” Robotnik said, the wind whipping his hair around.

So far, no hotels were open to new customers, even when he waved his money around at them, and Robotnik was only slightly panicking because that meant he would be cold the rest of the night. He was only feeling like an ass because he yelled at that man who helped him get to town. Ivo was just thinking about turning around and saying sorry, when he heard a car drive up beside him. 

“So I see you’ve figured out that none of the hotels will take you, no matter how much money you have, ey?” said the voice touched with warmth. 

“Well, maybe I didn’t want to stay at any of them, so ha!” Robotnik answered, his voice pissy.

“Get in the car,” Stone sighed,”You can stay at my place ‘cause you won’t last long in the snow storm coming.”

Robotnik shuffled around, huffed and finally got into the car. He nestled into the corner, trying to get as much heat as he could back. Stone huffed, and pulled a blanket out from behind his seat.

“Here, and if you press that button, the seat heaters come on.”

“I know what those buttons mean!” He responded angrily, turning away.

Stone looked at him, truly thinking this man must be a pain in the ass for his workers. He put the car in drive, and began the drive home. 

They had finally gotten home, and once they got inside, Stone took Robotnik to the bathroom so he could shower and warm up. As Robotnik did that, Aban began making coffee for them both and got clothes out for Robotnik.

Ivo came out of the bathroom wearing Stone’s clothes. Because of the body difference, Stone’s clothes were slightly too big, but Robotnik didn’t mine. The clothes were warm, the house was warm, he had a nice cup of coffee to drink, and someplace to sleep, so it was fine for him. 

“Well, lets get some sleep?” Stone said.

“Oh right, thank you. Where will I sleep?” Ivo asked.

“You can sleep in my bed, I’ll take the couch”

“But you’re the owner of this house, so I should take the couch.”

“Yes, but you are the guest.”

“Well then, it looks like we’re at an impasse…” Robotnik said.

And with that, they locked eyes, got into a stanch, and both took off at the same time to the couch.

_ WHAM _

They had gotten to the couch at the same time, but hadn’t stopped in time so crashed. Stone was laying atop Robotnik, holding himself up with ease.

“Uh..” Ivo nervously chuckled.

Stone stared into his eyes. They were brown, but they showed so much. They were almost mechanical in the way he looked, analyzing everything he could.

Stone and Robotnik were so close, they could feel each other's breaths. Stone licked his lips, glancing at Robotnik’s for a second before looking at his eyes again. Ivo looked anywhere but at Stone except glancing at his eyes.

“So, here we are.” Aban said.

“Yes…. we are here..” Ivo answered

Stone looked again at Ivo’s lips, and looked into his eyes. 

“Do you mind if I..?” Aban asked.

Ivo didn’t open his lips to answer, only looking at Aban and nodding slightly.

And then it happened. They kissed. It was a simple kiss, yet great. Perhaps there were no explosions, no butterflies escaping their cages, but there was a kiss that was worth everything to them.

It was a night of caring and learning about each other. And when the time came where Ivo could go back to the city, Ivo didn’t leave without Aban.

“I won’t leave you Aban” Ivo whispered tenderly to Aban

“And I you” Aban answered, putting their foreheads together gently.

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly, this was a lot of fun to do, and I really do hope you enjoy it. I love ya!


End file.
